


Secret Santa

by darkbramble



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, Quote: "If you were here I might even give you a hug" "I'm here" (Marvel), Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbramble/pseuds/darkbramble
Summary: This was for my secret Santa, a short little Revline fic ::)Ajay Che has never liked Revenant, but maybe he's not so bad after all
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Revenant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sombrashe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombrashe/gifts).



The holidays were always a hard time for Ajay. Back when she lived with her parents she felt so alone, her parents usually away on business trips or off at lavish parties. She had Octavio, which was nice, but it was never the same. Octavio was like a brother to her but she couldn’t help but long for her parents.

The games kept Ajay busy nowadays, there was always a promotional event to go to or an interview. Even when the holidays drew nearer and less and less of that busy work appeared on Ajay’s schedule there was always her fellow legends to go around and see. Ajay would spend most of her holidays with the legends who didn’t have families to go home to, Bloodhound, Renee, Pathfinder, and occasionally Anita would drop in.

One day, to everyone’s amazement, Pathfinder had somehow managed to drag Revenant along to the festivities. Ajay, for a moment, had considered kicking him out. Loba and Tae Joon were there and those two had formed some kind of truce and Ajay didn’t want a fight to break out and ruin their decorations. 

Revenant just slinked off into a corner by himself. 

The entire day, most side-eyed Revenant but paid him no mind. Pathfinder would sometimes bring him a little glass of eggnog with a happy face flashing on his display screen. Revenant would toss it aside.

Pathfinder did this, not once, not twice, but seven times and it always produced the same result, a look of disgust and the eggnog in the bin. Ajay had had enough, she wanted this to be a nice holiday for everyone! She stomped over to Revenant, glass of eggnog in hand, head full of whatever fruity concoction Elliot had made up for this holiday party. She shoved it into his hand. “Here you go, now be nice,” she said through gritted teeth, trying to keep her voice down.

“What do you want me to do with this?” Revenant asked. He looked down at the eggnog and back up to Ajay. “You want me to just sit here and look pretty with it girly?”

“Go ahead, I don’t care, just. Be. Nice.” Ajay made her way back to the bar where she had been previously talking to Renne and Elliot.

The night went on without further incident. Pathfinder stopped bringing the small classes of eggnog to Revenant, seemingly content now that he was holding one. Every once in a while Ajay would glance back at him just to make sure he was still holding that stupid cup, and he was. And once, Ajay could have sworn that he brought the cup up to where his nose should be and it looked like he tried to smell it.

That’s when it occurred to Ajay. Revenant probably hasn’t been able to taste any kind of food or drink for so long, he’s probably forgotten what his favorite food tasted like. It was odd for Ajay, to think that maybe sometime in the past, Revenant had had a favorite food or loved the smell of pie or some other normal human smell. The Revenant she knew was just a machine without any other emotion besides anger. Ajay felt a pit form in her stomach and her shoulders dropped. She had to leave after that.

The next time Revenant was placed on the same team as Ajay, she tried her damn hardest to stay chipper; talking to him like she would talk to Octavio after he had done something incredibly stupid. And it worked out just as well as she had hoped, well, sort of. 

Revenant was still a monumental ass but by the end of that game, Ajay had actually gotten him to say thank you to her, and it didn’t even seem like it came from a place of malice. It really sounded genuine. They came in second that game but Ajay still felt like she won something.

They were paired up for the games once again a few months later. Ajay will always remember this game. Their third squadmate had broken off immediately and was first blood. They were halfway across the map and there was no way they could get his banner. 

By the time the second ring was closing, there were only three squads left. The ring shrunk and shrunk until it was impossible to hide any longer. All hell broke loose and Ajay was the first person down. She crawled away as fast as she could and Revenant slid up beside her. As he stabbed the syringe into her chest, he muttered something to the equivalent of “No, no, no, you can’t die on me.” Though Ajay isn’t certain, blood loss and everything.

Somehow, by the gift of some god, they won. Ajay had caught Anita off guard while she was trying to revive one of her squadmates and she made the winning blow. While waiting for the drop ship to come and pick them up, Ajay looked over to Revenant and put her hand up for a high five. It took him a second to catch her drift but surprisingly, he obliged and tapped her hand with his and the faintest smile spread across his face. 

After that, Ajay would always try to sneak kind words to Revenant if they passed each other, sometimes even getting him to stop and chat. While they were chatting in the hallway one day, Revenant looked extremely nervous.

“Everything okay?” Ajay asked, gently putting her hand on Revenant’s shoulder. The metal is cold but she doesn’t flinch back. She’s gotten used to it.

Revenant spares a glance towards Ajay and lets out a small breath. “Do you want to go do something sometime? Note, this is not a date if you don’t want it to be but I intend for it to be…” he paused, taking in a deep breath. “a date.” Ajay giggled. It was small and barely noticeable to even herself but Revenant must have heard it. “Shut it!” he yells, his shoulders tense and his jaw clenched tight.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Ajay giggled again. “Of course Revenant. Of course.” Revenant’s joint went loose. “Now may I ask,” Ajay said. “Who told you to ask me out like that?” Revenant looked down at his hands folded over his legs and he muttered something very quietly. “Speak up.”

“Pathfinder and, uhm,” Revenant coughs. “Octane.” He said Octane almost inaudibly that if Ajay had been listening so intently she wouldn’t have been able to hear it.

“Did you scare him?” Ajay asked. The idea of Revenant scaring Octavio shitless amused her.

“I may have appeared at his door at 2 am one day and he may have believed I was death finally catching up to him.” That idea made Ajay laugh again. That would hopefully keep him away from the stunts for at least a day or so. It’ll be nice not to have to worry about him for a second or two. “So tomorrow, at 2?” Revenant asked. Ajay nodded her head. “Great,” Revenant smiled to himself. “Meet me in the front lobby, okay?”

Revenant and Ajay both walked away smiling. And the rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
